


Three Musketeers

by Grabriolliwrites



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because honestly she deserved a lot better, But AU version, Cat Haruno Sakura, Cat Uchiha Sasuke, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) is really close, Dog Hatake Kakashi, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge Me, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Fox Demon Uzumaki Naruto, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I told you it gets weird, I was high on paint fumes, I'm Sorry, I'm really not sure why I wrote this, I'm trying to cover everything, Its kinda a fix it?, Kinda, M/M, Namikaze Minato Lives, Naruto is done with everyone, No Uchiha Massacre, Not everyone is part cat, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke is clingy, Self-Indulgent, There are a few different types, There are a lot of tags like that because I want you to be very aware this is weird, They are hybrids btw, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Travel Fix-It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Itachi Lives, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uchiha Sasuke swears a lot, Uzumaki Kushina Lives, Uzumaki Naruto swears a lot, We like Sakura here, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, You'll cry, animal/human hybrids, for now, it happens but it doesn't, it's more controlled, mostly - Freeform, not full cats, okay i'm done, only to those who hurt Naruto, or Sakura, please, probably, really it gets weird, so be prepared, sorry for all the tags, that would be weird, they universe travel btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grabriolliwrites/pseuds/Grabriolliwrites
Summary: She coughed, her chakra flickering before truly dying out on the onyx-eyed boy that was covered in a mix of his and others blood.“Naru… to.” she choked out, before falling over onto her almost dead teammate. In this, Naruto felt her chakra move close to dying out.“Kurama!”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto characters, Kishimoto does ✌
> 
> This is kinda a fix it, I mean, eh. They do travel back in time as well, kinda. I came up with this idea while painting so the paint fumes were strong with this one. But I liked it so Imma run with it. 
> 
> Updates will be every Sunday  
> (Probably gonna fail with that idea but we'll try)

“Kurama! I need your help please, even with Sakura’s healing his chakra is fading.” Naruto yelled, staring at his old friends as they slowly faded. Sakura had a trail of blood coming from her mouth, and head. Their fight had truly taken a toll on her. She was covered in mostly her, and Sasuke’s blood. Her vest was torn and the soles of her sandals felt worn to the point where they were as thin as a piece of paper.

Now Sasuke. He was in bad condition. He’d taken the most damage from their fight. His entire shirt was basically gone, save for a few scraps of it that got left behind. His pants were also torn in quite a few places. Don't ask anyone where his belt or anything else went because no one would be able to tell you. (They're pretty sure Kaguya destroyed it for her own enjoyment.)

She coughed, her chakra flickering before truly dying out on the onyx-eyed boy that was covered in a mix of his and others blood. 

“Naru… to.” she choked out, before falling over onto her almost dead teammate. In this, Naruto felt her chakra move close to dying out. 

“Kurama!” Naruto desperately cursed being born a jinchuuriki and not being able to heal without causing harm at this moment. Why couldn't he just help his friends? Naruto then realized - he felt Kurama taking over. 

“Kurama! This isn't the time to try this, dammit!” Naruto crawled his way to his friends, if they were dying then fuck it, so was he. He didn't care if he had to take Sasuke’s discarded blade and stab himself. As he felt Kurama fully take over, he promised the bastard he'd die a slow and painful fucking death, praying on the Uzumaki when he was this weak, mentally.

He watched as Kurama used his body to make a seal. Using the blood from his friends who were seconds away from their own deaths.  _ Please just trust me, Kit. I'm only trying to help you. _

Naruto kept his screaming though, kept yelling at Kurama for even daring to call him Kit when the demon fox was betraying him like this.  _ I'm sorry kit, I hope they make it through this. _

And then right as he felt Sasuke’s chakra splutter as it tried to keep him alive, he saw Kurama go to press down on the seal he'd been making with one hand, and holding on to Sasuke and Sakura with the other. And then-

Well, then it was dark. 


	2. Dealing with /the most/ shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little about how team seven feels... amongst other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeo. So I'm updating a little earlier just because I got it done, an I want it to be out there. I'm not sure if the next update will come early as well? I'm just kinda working as it goes.
> 
> Comments with feedback are appreciated, I wanna know what I'm doing that's shitty and stuff.
> 
> Btw- shit gets weird.

Naruto, had dealt with a lot of shit.

He’d dealt with his parents leaving him an orphan, being born a jinchuuriki to a demon fox, being outcasted by everyone almost _ever._ He’d dealt with his best friend leaving. Then his best friend trying to kill him- like, every Tuesday. Then a fucking ninja world war. The mother of chakra killing about _everyone_ he loves.

What he had not dealt with, however. Was said demon fox betraying him, and then his chakra ripping from his body and morphing with one eerily familiar.

Ya see, for context. Kurama loved Naruto. He would literally die before admitting it, the proud bastard, but he truly did care for the boy. It wasn't just a bijuu and his jinchuuriki, it was two people who had bonded over the fact that they shared the same vessel. Kurama would never betray the boy, not without being forced to, at least.

Kurama, sadly was the reason that Naruto couldn't heal his friends. Because of the nine-tails chakra conflicting too much with said task. But dammit Kurama had some other ideas. One of the other tails had once told him of a seal, that was way too damn powerful for anyone to do but it was said to reverse time by taking your chakra and ripping it back.

So, being desperate to not wanna see the only person in his depressing life he'd really truly cared for suffer, Kurama tried the damn seal. He didn't know if it would work, or if Sasuke and Sakura would survive it, since they'd be ripped back too and their chakra was quite drained. Or shit, if he was even powerful enough to do the damn thing. But dammit, he figured he'd try it.

Now, imagine his surprise when _his_ chakra was ripped back _too_. Shit, imagine how he felt when instead of being morphed with this times chakra, he was pulled into the mental plain to stare at another version of himself.

This is where he realized the seal _may have fucked up… just a tad bit._

* * *

_ _

Dazed. That would be the word to describe what Naruto felt right now. He could feel everything burning, literally every damn thing. His chakra was fluctuating at intense speeds and for some reason Kurama’s felt a lot different, like, _a lot._ There was also more of his chakra which made no damn sense.

What also didn't make sense was how he could feel two bodies on either side of him.  Their chakra extremely familiar to him. He braced himself. He must’ve passed out from exhaustion or some shit. Which meant they were still on the battlefield and Sasuke and Sakura were dead next to him… this would've made sense. Had it not been for the fact that in his right ear he could hear Sasuke's shallow breathing and his left arm was being gripped by the very strong hands of Sakura.

His eyes shot open. And yeah, there were the two people he'd saw die in front of him, they were clutching onto him. Wait. Hold on, no. Quite a few _very wrong_ things were happening in this scene.

For one, this was not the battlefield or even close to the battlefield where him and his comrades had went against Kaguya. No. This was a cosy room painted in what everyone had decided to call _“Naruto orange”_. The room looked huge, and by that, Naruto meant basically the size of his long forgotten apartment living room mixed with the kitchen.

For two, last he checked he was wearing the tattered remains of his normal orange attire. But now it seemed he was in basic shorts and an orange t-shirt.

For three, call him mentally unstable -a title that probably fit well after all the fucked up shit he had seen this past oh- I dunno- his entire life? But he _never_ remembered having a tail. Okay, he sort of had one in any of his tailed beasts forms. But he wasn't in any of his tailed beasts forms. Kurama's chakra wasn't being used at all -though it was still strangely fluctuating-. So, _what the fuck?_

He could see a fluffy orange tail curled around Sasuke's leg, _feel_ the fabric of his pants somehow. Though he didn't know where the sense was coming from, seeing as the appendage was unfamiliar to him.

It was the same thing with his other two teammates. They were a lot shorter, dressed a lot differently than he last remembered. (Sasuke was literally barely clothed last he checked.) Sakura had red shorts on, and a baby pink tank top that almost fully covered the shorts. While Sasuke was wearing dark grey sweatpants, and a long sleeve black shirt- was that- was that the Uchiha crest? From where Naruto sat, he could see the very side of red and white on the boys right shoulder. Looking and feeling, he could feel a long fluffy thing, he assumed was _another tail_ laid over his midsection. Looking at Sasuke he saw two black fluffy triangles poking out from the boys hair. Something was very _very_ fucking wrong here.

Despite the obvious changes in _literally everything around him -_ he could feel a sigh of relief leave his body. Sasuke wasn't dead. Sakura wasn't dead. Everything else was wrong in the world but, _dammit,_ he still had them. Even if Kakashi sensei never returned- and everyone else was stuck under Infinite tsukuyomi- _at least they were okay_. He could live with himself a little more knowing he hadn't failed them too. It was quite selfish to think this way, but Naruto would do anything to know the tiny family he had made for himself -even if a few members were missing- was still breathing.

He didn't realize he had tears falling down his face until a slightly tanned hand brushed them away. In this, he'd noticed the death grip on his arm had lessened considerably. When looking up he saw kind, gentle, minty green eyes staring at him with concern.

“Naru… where are we?” hearing her voice say the same word it had when she had passed out on Sasuke’s body back on that battlefield, it did something to him. He broke out crying, moving so both of his arms were clung to Sakura’s now tiny form. She was still big, but not the Sakura he was used to.

She didn't say anything, just clinging to him as tight as he was her. Both of them had tears rolling down their faces in steady streams. However, not many sobs came -though the occasional one did. They were trained shinobi, but their fight was over, for now. They were allowed to mourn their losses. After awhile, it became them just _clinging_ to another. Like if they were to let go the other would go back to their dying state on the battlefield.

Once they had realized the other wasn't going anywhere, they pulled apart. Sakura couldn't believe she was alive, really. Last she checked she was putting all her strength into healing Sasuke’s wounds, making sure she stabilized him. Then everything had went dark, she had probably passed out from exhaustion. But she'd felt Sasuke’s chakra splutter and then Naruto’s spike- then she woke up to Naruto staring at her and the raven with tears flowing freely.

“I don't- I don't know what's happened. Kurama tried taking over and then suddenly we were here. And you two were alive and I don't know how because last I checked you were literally milliseconds from death and-" Naruto was shushed by Sakura giving him a look. The look of ‘you need to chill the fuck out’, It was one she had given him frequently.

He took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts and then trying again. “Kurama feel weird. There's more of him. Also…” he took this moment to realize Sakura had two fluffy white ears poked out of her short, pink hair. He also felt a fluffy thing wrapped around his leg. Looking down, he saw a snow white tail wrapped twice around his tan skin. “I'm not sure if you've noticed. But we seem to have some uh… additions.”

It took two seconds before Sakura realized what he was talking about and her mint eyes went wide. “N-Naru? You've got… fox ears…”

Wait what? Everyone else was a cat and he was a stupid fox? Like- oh. Like Kurama. Well, that made sense. Dammit.

“Fucking stupid nine tailed demon fox, having to be trapped inside of me…” he muttered, why did everyone else get to be an adorable little cat and he had to be a stupid fox!

Naruto just nodded to Sakura, noting that yeah, he already understood that part.

“I don't- I don't know what exactly Kurama did. But he took control for a minute and drew a seal -using Sasuke's blood might I add- and then it was dark. So I'm assuming he did something absolutely stupid. Because that sounds a lot like Kurama.” Naruto finished his sentence with a wince, what was Kurama doing in his head that was giving him this big of a headache?

Sakura looked lost in thought for a moment before shaking her head. “That's, well that's for you to figure out later, I guess. For now, do we still have all of our abilities?” tacticlism was what kept a shinobi alive. Right now? They were in foreign territory. And wait, was Sasuke here?

Naruto thought for a moment, he wouldn't be able to activate sage mode even if he _could._ “My chakra stores are probably a lot lower than normal, and taijutsu is going to be a lot harder in whatever these bodies are. But I could still probably do kage bushin, I'm not sure about my rasengan.”

Sakura faintly heard what the boy said, noting another chakra in the room that was as familiar as her own. But… there was something off with it. It was Sasuke but… it was fading.

“Naruto move.” Sakura cut him off as he was still talking. He looked alarmed for a moment before he too noticed Sasuke's chakra going lower and lower.

Sakura hoped to everything even with her lower chakra stores she could help heal Sasuke.

She brought her chakra focus to her hands, using all of her strength to focus in on the issue at hand. Sasuke had a broken rib that was piercing one of his lungs. For any medic-nin - (especially one trained under  _Tsunade_ of all people)- this was an easy fix.

She mended the rib, and the tiny hole it had placed in his lung, but his air supply was still low. “Naru, give him mouth to mouth, now.”

Naruto did as he was told. After all this he would _not_ lose Sasuke to a measly broken rib.

As he did this Sasuke’s chest begun to rise and fall on its own, in quicker succession, Naruto stopped, rocking back onto his knees and resting himself on the bottoms of his feet.

Both Naruto and Sakura wanted to cry again when they felt a surge in his chakra and then saw his onyx eyes shoot open. He looked surprised and confused all at once.

Last he remembered he was silently accepting his death, knowing that even with Sakura’s healing powers he would die on that battlefield. He didn't want to leave her. He _definitely_ didn't want to leave Naruto. But he had made his peace that he'd be seeing his brother, and his clan- once more.

He did not expect to wake up and see those ocean eyes he'd desperately tried to get away from for so many years - staring right back at him with flushed cheeks and unshed tears.

“Naru…” and the wind was almost knocked out of him as Naruto sprung himself onto Sasuke, gripping the boy who was much tinier than Naruto remembered in a deathly grip. Soon Sakura joined in, Naruto hugging from Sasuke’s left and Sakura from his right.

Just as they had let go and almost went into the ridiculously strange sounding explanation as to where the fuck they were and - _why do I have a tail?! Dobe, what did you do!?_

The door to the unfamiliar room they were in shot open, door knob hitting an area with the tiniest dent in the wall from being opened like that frequently.

In the doorway stood another Uchiha, raven black hair pulled back into a familiar low ponytail…

And _three tomoe_ spinning wildly in each blood red eye. “Sasuke?! Are you alright? I felt-"

The rest of the words fell to deaf ears and shocked eyes. Because in that doorway stood the man that's _way too fresh_ blood was on Sasuke’s hands.

 

_Itachi Uchiha._


	3. Some things never change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry about this one being late! (And also very, very, short) I've got so many ideas running through my head with different plots and stories sometimes it's hard to differ the different ones. 
> 
> If you guys wanna read a slightly angsty Sasunaru drabble I posted one called "Their Form of Love Isn't Normal". If it gets enough positive feedback I do have an idea for a short story to go along with it. 
> 
> I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does ✌

_No, no, no, he's dead. He died in front of me. How is he here?_ Sasuke was hyperventilating, his chest moving at a rapid speed. How was Itachi standing in front of him? This wasn't possible. In his haze of confusion Sasuke _nearly_ activated his mangekyo. Fuck that would've been hard to explain. Instead his _normal_ two tomoe sharingan sparked to life, staring at his older sibling with a traumatized look in his eye. Sasuke must be seeing things. There's no way Itachi’s familiar three tomoe sharingan was staring at him. There's no way that he saw his older brother looking back at him. Sasuke blinked. At least, he thought it was a blink, why did he feel the unfamiliar feeling of fabric on his back? His head hurt.

“Ske? Sasuke?!” No, Itachi, no, _no_. “Sasuke!” Wait, that's not Itachi? But, who- “Ske, please!” Naruto?

“Na..ru..” Sasuke snapped out of his daze to stare up to Naruto, his azure eyes staring down at Sasuke blazing red ones. “Naru!” Sasuke yelled in relief, bringing the boy down to hug him.

Was seeing Itachi all an illusion? It must have been..“I thought… Naru… I thought…” Sasuke couldn't make a coherent thought, let alone a coherent sentence.

“Shh, just… sleep.” Naruto pulled back and stared down at the boy with a smile to reassure him. That smile he gave Sasuke every time the boy had tried to fight him. Even though he could feel the angry red eyes staring through the back of his head, he didn't much care. He was blocking Sasuke's view of Itachi. His right knee in between the boys legs and his arms posted at either side of the raven haired boys head

Sasuke nodded, dazed and quite obviously very traumatized. Naruto didn't know how much understanding Sasuke had at the moment. Considering he was the weakest on chakra when Kurama did the seal.

After Naruto heard the soft snoring sounds of his beloved teammate he felt the back of his shirt being yanked on. Suddenly, and not so gracefully, he was being nearly choked by Itachi who's sharingan were going wild, spinning and staring straight into Naruto’s soul.

“You want to explain to me what in the ever living hell is going on?” he hissed, albeit quietly. Itachi was a scary man. Any Uchiha was scary, to be honest. But Itachi was by far one of the scarier ones. Being one of the stronger shinobi to stem from the leaf. (Though Naruto wasn't sure if that was still the reality here. Were they even in the hidden leaf any more?)

“He had a bad dream about you dying. Seeing you so soon after that made him go into a panic attack.” Sakura’s calm voice lied smoothly. Damn was Naruto glad she was a better liar than him.

Itachi took a moment to think the words of the pinkette through. Before sighing deeply. “Have him come talk to me once he's calmed down. Or else.” And with a flash of speed that neither of the two awake members of team seven expected- Itachi was gone.

“At least the Uchiha’s are still scary as fuck.” Naruto grumbled, rubbing at his neck -of which was already sore before- that was now _aching._


	4. At least we're alive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a piece of shite and you know it clap your hands.
> 
> *clap clap*
> 
> See the end for more of my shit excuses as to why this is literally a month late.
> 
> I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does ✌✌

It was roughly ten minutes later. Sakura and Naruto had been waiting for their Uchiha to awaken and discussing how things seemed to have happened.

The two were on the left side of Sasuke, sitting on a blanket that was a blindingly bright orange. _-It was quite obvious now, they were in something close to Naruto’s room.-_

Kurama had finally spoken up, with a small sentence of _“Kit. I fucked up. But hey, at least we're still alive.”_

And no, Kurama, your advice helps _none._ Absolutely _\- none._

Sakura had finally let panic set in. She'd been calm and calculating beforehand, having been used to having the Uchiha as her teammate. But she was back in a little girls body and for some reason it was _really hard_ to resist crying at the moment.

Sasuke was laying in the middle of the bed, hand curled around Naruto’s in his sleep. While Sakura was on the left side of the boy, legs pulled up to her chest and slightly rocking back and forth. She had her left hand curled around her legs and her right hand up to her chin, chewing on her thumbnail nervously.

Naruto noticed her anxious demeanor,  “Sakura-chan, are you okay?” He asked, eyebrows furrowing and sky blue eyes filling with concern.

She nodded, then took a second, and shook her head. Her eyes finally filling with tears. “I-I’m scared, Naru.”

Naruto’s eyes flashed in sympathy, he looked down at their unconscious Uchiha, “I am too. But we'll figured it out.” he looked up, a sense of hope in his eyes that Sakura remembered him having every time he'd swore a promise to her. _This was him telling her that no matter what they would survive._

“We'll figure it out together, like we always do. As a team.”

And yeah, Sakura believed him. She didn't just believe _in him._ No, this time, she believed in _all of them._

As long as Naruto could help her stand on her own two feet she could _sprint._

_-_

Sasuke waking up was their next priority, but when he did, it'd would be quite hard to explain everything to him without him at least breaking someone's wrist.

They were going through the different possibilities, and who could possibly deal with Sasuke's strength (even in this tiny body). Then Kurama _finally_ got a decent idea.

He proposed that Naruto bring them all into the mental plane so some of this could get… sorted out.

Which, first of all, _finally Kurama_ you say something smart! Second of all, that wouldn't be such a bad idea!

So Naruto settles himself in between Sasuke and Sakura, placing his hands on them and- there it goes.

He's pulled into the mental plane, grassy terrain soft and smelling as it always does, flowers and freshly cut grass. With a sense of _familiarity._

But when Naruto looks up, he doesn't just see his normal sharp toothed orange and black friend, no, but he sees _another_ Kurama.

Honestly he was really fucking confused and he's pretty sure by this point his trauma levels have risen so high he could match to an Uchiha. Okay, maybe not as high as say _Sasuke._ But with the whole watching everyone you've ever loved die around you and seeing that you can do literally do nothing to stop it? Pretty fucking traumatic.

His Kurama, was the same. Glaringly orange with black surrounding his dark red eyes. Nine tails swishing behind him as he looked down at what remains of Team 7. This other Kurama though was… tinier. Not by a lot but there was a significant difference. Also still blazingly orange but his eyes were more… mellow.

See, with Kurama you could always tell he was grumpy, his face was that of a grumpy old man that was 900% done with your shit no matter what. But this Kurama… reminded him of Shikamaru. Which made his heart sting a little thinking about the Shikamaru he'd left behind. But the new Kurama just looked relaxed, like he didn't even wanna deal with your shit much less be done with it.

Naruto pondered this for a solid minute, before being hit upside the head, twice. Both in quick succession and both done by none other than Konoha’s own (though forcibly) Sasuke Uchiha. The tiny raven haired boy was glaring at Naruto. One of those glares that no one enjoyed receiving- _ever._

“Dobe. What the ever living fuck did you get us into because I swear I will-" and he was cut off by Kurama's booming voice.

“Can we save the death threats until after I've explained what the fuck is going on?”

And then they were silent. Looking at the two demon foxes with an expectancy.

“Okay… so obviously after the fight with Kaguya everyone was…” Kurama trailed on before looking down at his large paws, “Dying. Or already dead. I've taken… so much from Naruto already.”

The demon fox looked up to them, red eyes blazing, “I killed his parents, I was the one who made the village despise him, he grew up a lonely orphan because of _me.”_

Kurama took a pause.

“So when I saw him losing the only people he had left, I-" he looked to the side, of in the grassy distance, “I couldn't let that happen. Not after what he'd already lost.”

He looked back to Team 7, seeing Naruto’s smile with glossy eyes, and the two other children next to him, clinging to him. _He was their life lines right now._

“So I thought about this seal Shukaku told me about a while ago, a time transfer. But he said that it was extremely powerful, and required a lot of chakra.” This is where Kurama’s face begun looking sheepish.

“I guess I used too much chakra? Because I ended up destroying our world, entirely.”

He paused looking down, refusing to make eye contact with anyone, “Our konoha, our _world._ Is **_gone._ ** ”

And the silence was back, everyone just took a moment to register what the large fox had said.

Sakura wanted to _cry._ She was clutching Naruto’s left arm like it was the only thing keeping her on their plane of existence. Dammit, curse this tiny little girl body, she was a _strong kunoichi._ Fuck her life.

Sasuke was just silent, and Naruto let his silent tears fall. The _home he'd protected for so long._ Was gone. All of his friends, all of their _memories._ The only one to carry those torches was the remains of Team 7. The only ones who would ever have a recollection of any of those memories… were now in the bodies of what, seven? Eight year olds?

God, what a mess.

“This is Kyuubi. He's the me from the _universe_ we're in. Apparently here Kyuubi fits ‘his role’ more than Kurama.”

And then there was a continuation of awkward silence. Because really, who would wanna talk after what they were just told?

Their world, where they'd grown as people, made their friends, made _their place-_ it was gone. Gone and they were all that was left.

“My family.” Sasuke spoke up in a rough, smaller voice than what they were used to, “Are they still alive?” His gaze was cast downward; a cold iron like grip on Naruto’s tan skin.

Naruto and Sakura looked up at the demon foxes, hope shrouded around the sadness they already felt.

“...Yes.” Kurama’s low voice mumbled.

Then Sasuke was sobbing, full length gut wrenching sobs, his chest heaving with each of them.

Sakura moved from her position next to Naruto to be on the Uchiha’s other side, and both her and the spikey blond encircled _their_ Uchiha. Because he deserved a fucking hug. _Jesus Christ._ He'd suffered so much, so fucking much.

Now he gets thrust from the hands of death to a _universe_ where his family is alive and God, why are they all crying now?

Kyuubi took a good long look at _three sobbing seven year olds._ All he could think was, god, what _the fuck did these poor kids go through?_

Apparently hell itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before you crucify me, I know this doesn't explain the additions. But I felt this was a nice place to cut this off and the additions will be explained next!
> 
> My depression is better lately so maybe I'll be able to write faster. (Who am I joking we know I won't.) 
> 
> I've had to rewrite these notes three times and the chapter once so that took +a week of time. But the chapter is better than it was so.
> 
> Also I think I have to be on crack to write this because this stories plot is 5 shades of what the fuck. Like I'm honestly not sure where I'm going with it 98% of the time.
> 
> A thanks to my lovely friends who hate Naruto with a passion but read this and my shite writing anyways. They're my reason to breathe most days ♡♡
> 
> Until next time ♡
> 
> Since i know a few people read this story that aren't in the Naruto fandom:
> 
> Bijuu- A tailed beast (there are nine of them. As far as I've planned this story will only involve Kurama, the nine-tails and Shukaku the one-tails.)
> 
> Jinchuuriki- a container(human) the tailed beast is sealed inside. (As far as I've planned this story will only have Naruto, the nine-tails container and Gaara, the one-tails container.)
> 
> Shinobi- a ninja
> 
> Infinite tsukyomi- basically turns everyone to veggies.
> 
> Sharingan- a bloodline trait from the Uchiha clan.  
> Literally meaning "copy wheel eye"
> 
> Mangekyou Sharingan- an advanced Sharingan basically. To get it you have to experience the death of someone close to you.


	5. A lot to take in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some world building and answering of /some/ questions.
> 
> A quick shout out @ all the people who left comments bc that's what helped update this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for the biggest /lol not really/ plot twist ever?
> 
> A/b/o
> 
> HAHHAHAHA I'm on. c r a c k  
> H e l p
> 
> No but seriously the a/b/o won't be a h u g e focus bc I just kinda came up with it on the spot. It'll be there but I'm not about to go into like detailed heat smut. They're still eight at this point in the story and that's
> 
> n o t. o k a y.
> 
> It'll be a focus in some aspects but j guess like, not your typical ones? I don't know. I might go in depth on inner politics of a system that was made up in the 5 seconds it takes for me to walk from  
> bathroom -> my room
> 
> I figured it would just add like some type of explanation as to why in the seven hells they have animal ears n shit. Anyways, enjoy.
> 
> (Shameless self promo: if you want some soft and subtle sasunaru I've written some!! Also a sad Sakura-centric series which is a coping series.)

Last bit:

Then Sasuke was sobbing, full length gut wrenching sobs, his chest heaving with each of them.

Sakura moved from her position next to Naruto to be on the Uchiha’s other side, and both her and the spikey blond encircled _their_ Uchiha. Because he deserved a fucking hug. _Jesus Christ._ He'd suffered so much, so fucking much.

Now he gets thrust from the hands of death to a _universe_ where his family is alive and God, why are they all crying now?

Kyuubi took a good long look at _three sobbing seven year olds._ All he could think was, god, what _the fuck did these poor kids go through?_

Apparently hell itself.

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

The kids kept crying for quite a while after that. Kurama and Kyuubi let them, not wanting to disrupt the moment they were having.

But eventually the three wiped their tears, red stained eyes looked up to that of the demon foxes. They were ready for the rest of the explanation. At least, as ready as they would ever be considering the news just bestowed upon them.

The three looked uncomfortable in the silence, but none knew who the first one to speak should or would be.

Kyuubi decided it should be him. He was really the only one who could explain.

“In this universe, as I seem to understand. Things are quite different than the one you all have come from.” Kyuubi said, pointedly.

“In your world there was… shinobi? From what Kurama has told me, they seem to relate close to the Beta-Alpha defense squad we possess in Konohagakure and the Hidden Clans.” This brought confusion to Naruto’s face, beta-alpha defense squad? What the hell was that?

“They protect our clans. From what Kurama has told me in our short time, they do all the things your “shinobi” do. This isn't the only parallel. You all have Hokage? We have those too. But it seems our Hokage does quite a different job than yours.”

This latched confusion in the three. But what about this situation didn't? I mean. Whole new universe, whole different aspects. Whole different system. This was to be slightly expected. (At least that was the logic Kurama was making up. Honestly, for an extremely powerful demon fox who could destroy most of the shinobi nations. He was pretty much at a loss here.)

“See, our hokage is known as our ‘Alpha.’ his job is extremely similar. He is trusted by all, and leads the pack. Though there is no… counsel? As Kurama put it? There are a collection of people who the Alpha goes to, which assist him in making extreme political decisions. But these people change with each Alpha. Sometimes staying the same, sometimes changing.”

“Well shit, that kind of counsel sure would've _helped._ ” Sasuke mumbles bitterly, black eyes still a puffed up and tinged red.

The other two children nodded in agreement with their Uchiha.

“In this universe there are three main groups of people. Alpha, beta, and omega. Alphas are the main source of protection, it's in their nature. They tend to be slightly more aggressive, but that's mainly a stereotype. Betas are not really anything special. They've got increased stamina but nothing as great as an alphas. And omegas, are on the bottom of the food chain.”

This made Sasuke let out a “tch" sound. Before he even realized it. It left confusion in him, but he overlooked it, continuing to listen to the demon fox before him.

“They don't do much leg work, preferring to take care of the homes and children. They also don't fight. They would be a liability.”

This left everyone feeling… indifferent. Sasuke felt a strange sense of anger, something deep inside of him screaming, bubbling up to the surface.

Sakura felt confused. She wanted to say that was wrong, but at the same time, something in her was saying that was right, that what Kyuubi was saying was absolutely correct.

But Naruto… he's the one who spoke his opinion.

“That's messed up! They're just as good, why does this stupid status matter so much!” he growled out. No one should be treated different due to any stupid status!

“Ah, yes. Same old Naruto I see.” Kyuubi murmured. Low enough, only Sasuke and Kurama seemed to hear it.

“Anyways,” Kyuubi continued on, “In our Konohagakure,  we are seen as a ‘hidden clan’ and not a ‘hidden village’. This meaning we all live in extremely close quarters.”

This wasn't an issue. Shinobi lived short lives, and living closely with allies was just apart of the job. Those who spent most their days on missions, camping out with their team, knew this well.

The two demon foxes gave the three time to process all of this. This was a lot to take in. While the three were still mourning the loss of their world, and the friends they left behind. It was overwhelming.

This was until, Kyuubi looked sadly upon the three. They realized that there was more they needed to be told, and this bit of information was going to matter, a lot.

“Before I send you on your way, I must… inform you of our history.” he said this sadly… almost, with guilt? What could've happened?

Naruto nodded for them, no matter how much preparation they _thought_ they had they'd never be ready. They had gone through torment in their universe, what more shit could be pulled? Well apparently, a lot.

“In your world, there were wars. But in our world, there were… _blood baths._ ” Kyuubi again, took a moment. This probably took a lot to talk about, of course, even demon foxes feel loss.

“Everyone had to participate, no one over the age of ten was safe. It was terrible, people got _ripped to shreds_ right in front of children. Hell, I saw _children_ get ripped to shreds. _No one was safe._ ” They were 70% sure If Kyuubi was capable of expressing such tones, his voice would have cracked, and heightened octaves. His heart, would be on his sleeve.

“Sakura,” he begun, giving her a sad, puppy dog esc look. Her eyes began to shine, tears of concern welled up in them. “Your family… they were never meant to be warriors. But that didn't stop them from trying to protect their pack. That didn't stop them… from laying down their lives.”

Sakura choked out a sob, Naruto was quick to crawl behind her, letting her rest on his chest as she cried. Sasuke just laced his arm with hers, leaning into her for comfort. His tail wrapped around her leg instinctively.

Kyuubi however, begun to continue. “You live with Naruto, and his family. Namikaze-san took you in, as he and Haruno-san had past history.” Kyuubi left it at that, blunt, and to the point. This was what he saw fit, seeing as he had put so much on them already.

They continued comforting Sakura as she cried, she was unable to grasp the concept that her parents were dead. In their world, she hadn't cherished them, nearly enough. They were civilians! They'd always be around, it's not like they were shinobi, people who were in _danger._

So to know, that in this universe, they were _gone._ It was hard to understand. She was at a loss.

“I'll, I'll let you all go now, it's time for you to experience this reality with your own eyes.” and with a solemn flash of both demon foxes faces, they were back in Naruto’s room.

Naruto still had his hand on their legs, but this time- this time his face wasn't _ready to learn what the fuck is going on._ No, this time his face was sad, his arms sagging into himself.

At first this world had seemed… slightly more preferable? I mean, it was saddening to say the least, knowing that their world and reality was completely obliterated. Knowing that their friends and family were left behind. But aside from the whole _“ears and tail"_ tid bit, it was… decent.

Now? This world seemed more… violent.

The other two children opened their eyes, staring up at the blond with sadness coating their every fiber.

What were they supposed to do?

None of them knew.

And that was terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Id like to say it's 3:10AM and I have to be awake at 11 tommorow. I love you fuckers and felt bad that I haven't updated in like 2 months so I pulled this out of my ass.
> 
> I'm going to d r o w n tommorow. It's all yalls fault but not really because im the one who wrote it.


	6. hey

on like, january 10th this work will be deleted 

 

 

 

bc... uh...

 

its being rewritten and ya know,  _actually updated_ this time.

i'll start reposting it shortly after this version is deleted. i might change the title but that's doubtful, if i do ill mention it tho ok. ok bye guys ill see u soon, ill try not to be a piece of shite this time i promise.


	7. Chapter 7

deletion date changed to february 20th, the same date where i will begin updating the new one. a prologue has been put up of the new one :-)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133869

(If the link doesnt work, its titled "The Three Shinobi (and their meddling fox")

**Author's Note:**

> Since i know a few people read this story that aren't in the Naruto fandom:
> 
> Bijuu- A tailed beast (there are nine of them. As far as I've planned this story will only involve Kurama, the nine-tails.)
> 
> Jinchuuriki- a container(human) the tailed beast is sealed inside. (As far as I've planned this story will only have Naruto, the nine-tails container.)
> 
> Shinobi- a ninja
> 
> Infinite tsukyomi- basically turns everyone to veggies.
> 
> Sharingan- a bloodline trait from the Uchiha clan.  
> Literally meaning "copy wheel eye"
> 
> Mangekyou Sharingan- an advanced Sharingan basically. To get it you have to experience the death of someone close to you.


End file.
